


5. Did You Mean: Knight Mares?

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Gen, Knight Mares, Multi, Nightmares, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Haunted by his nightmare, Logan and Roman go on an adventure to the dreamscape to see what nightmares /really/ are. Roman’s interpretation of a nightmare is very different to Virgil’s, and is just as illogical.





	5. Did You Mean: Knight Mares?

Logan yawned as he stirred from his sleep, rubbing his eyes before blinking them open. He almost jumped when he saw Roman kneeling in front of him.

“Hey, Sleepy Specs.”

“Hi, Wo-man…” _Ah… Still a child then…_

“Shh, Virgil’s still sleeping.” Roman smiled, indicating to the anxious side, who slept upright next to Logan. “Good sleep?” Roman asked, his heart absolutely _melting_ as Logan blinked sleepily.

“Not weally… Had a bad dweam…”

“Ah… The Knights and their Mares?” Roman asked.

“No. Nightmares.” Logan corrected. Roman shook his head with a smile.

“Didn’t you know? Tiny Knights of darkness ride their flying Mares through the night, feasting on moonlight for strength. Sometimes they don’t look where they’re going and fly through the windows. Without the moonlight, they’re stuck inside, until someone opens the window and lets them out. That’s why they wake you up with bad dreams, because they want you to let them out.”

“That is not twue…” Logan muttered. “Is it…?”

“Well… Have you ever slept with a window open? Or seen a Knight Mare?”

“No…”

“Then you wouldn’t know, would you?” Roman winked.

“How come I haf nefer seen one?” Logan asked, leaning forward. “Have you efer seen one?”

“They’re only visible in moonlight.” Roman leaned forward with a smirk. “Any I most certainly have. Do you wanna help me find some? I know their favourite spot.” Logan thought for a moment.

“Hm… Alright.”

* * *

“Here we are!” Roman announced as he threw open his wardrobe doors to reveal a dark, foggy forest, the trees glowing in the moonlight. “If we are to hunt Knight Mares, we need to dress the part. They only trust royalty.”

Logan though for a moment before reaching up and undoing his tie, shocking Roman slightly. Logan removed the tie and proceeded to loop the end of the tie to meet the beginning, tying the two ends together to make a sash. He draped the sash over one shoulder, mimicking Roman’s look, before popping his collar up. He blinked up at Roman.

“You… You are very creative, Small Sir.” Roman beamed.

“Not weally. There were no Pwince outfits afailable, so it was wogical to make my own wiv wesources awound me. I fink it looks okay.” Logan looked proud of himself, so Roman didn’t dare remind the tiny side that he could have conjured him an outfit.

“Shall we proceed, Mini Me?” Roman asked, smirking slightly.

“Can… Can I h- no…”

“No, it’s okay. Ask away, my Little Liege.” Roman knelt before Logan.

“Pwease can I hold your hand…?” Logan whispered, as though Roman wouldn’t hear him and therefore ignore him. Roman smiled.

“Of course you can! Even the bravest of Princes need guidance.” Roman exclaimed, holding his hand out for Logan. Logan took it.

“You awe the bwavest Pwince I know.”

“I’m the _only_ Prince you know.” Roman chuckled, standing and leading them into the forest.

“Fawlsehood.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “I have seen Disney mofies, I know the Disney Pwinces. You awe bwaver than all of them.”

Roman felt his heart swell. It was one thing to pretend to the others that he believed himself to be all the amazing and inspirational and dashing things he said he was, but to hear it from someone who wasn’t himself… It was heartbreakingly beautiful…

“...Even Prince Eric?”

“Efen Pwince Ewic.”

* * *

“I can’t see any Knights, Wo-man…” Logan yawned, his head resting on his arms as he slumped on a large rock. Logan was certain that Roman made the rock look like a small-scale Pride Rock on purpose. Roman glanced up from where he was lying on the ground, peering through a bush.

“Patience, my Noble Nestling. They’ll appear soon.”

“They do not exist, do they?” Logan muttered. “You awe just playing a twick like you always do…”

_Well, if that didn’t break Roman’s heart…_

“Princes are noble… They never lie.” Roman whispered.

“But you awe not weally a Pwince. You awe just pwetend.”

_Ouch._

“I want to go back now, Wo-man…”

“Yeah… Yeah, okay…” Roman sighed, picking himself up and heading back up the path towards the exit. Logan clambered down from his rock, about to follow Roman when something caught his eye. He froze, looking back at the shrubs they’d been hiding behind. Roman halted and turned. “What is it, Lo?”

“I-I thought…” Logan blinked, moving back to his rock. He gasped as a white light shot out from under it and jumped back slightly, watching in awe and curiosity as the light zig-zagged around him before slowing enough to reveal the pale white figure of a knight on a horse, as though it were composed of pure moonlight. The knight bowed to Logan before tugging the reins and disappearing into the trees.

“Wo-man!” Logan turned to Roman excitedly. “Did you see that?! They _awe_ weal!”

“Told you.” Roman smirked as best he could. Logan ran over to the Prince, hugging his leg tight. Roman hugged him back as best he could.

“‘M sowwy… I did not mean what I said… You _are_ a weal Prince, a-and you said I-I am a Noble Nestling, s-so I am not lying.”

“I know.” Roman knelt down to face Logan. “I’m sorry for playing so many tricks on you in the past, but no longer, my Sprightly Sprout!” Roman stood dramatically. “I shall endeavour to complete my next quest: Becoming your friend.”

“You awe alweady my fwiend.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “So it would be wogical to find a new qwest.”

“Y-yeah?” Roman couldn’t help the smile that grew on his face. “What should my next quest be?”

“Looking for Knight Mares with me.” Logan smiled, holding his hand up for Roman it take. Roman took it.

* * *

“Roman! Logan!” Virgil called, scanning the forest as he pulled his hood up. He should have known Roman would force Logan into his dreamscape. And after a nightmare? Roman must be insane.

_“Wo-man, look!”_

Virgil froze at the sound of giggling and hushing coming from behind a bush. He crept over to the bushes, peering over the leaves.

Logan was lying on his front on a rock that looked suspiciously like Pride Rock, Roman lying beside him. Roman placed a hand on Logan’s back as the boy pointed ahead at where a swarm of tiny lights were dancing about in the moonlight. Virgil couldn’t help but chuckle when he noticed how Logan was dressed; Just like Roman.

“You see? Nothing to be scared of.” Roman smiled. “Next time you have a bad dream, open a window so the Knight Mares can get out. Then come and find me.”

“Why?”

“So I can make sure no more Knight Mares wake you up, of course!” Roman beamed. “And to ensure you rest well and get your required 8 hours sleep.”

“So you do listen to me sometimes.” Logan giggled.

“Sure I do, Tiny Teach.” Roman chuckled, ruffling Logan’s hair. “You’re so important to us. You know that.”

“Of couwse I know that.” Logan muttered, adjusting his glasses. “I just did not wealise that _you_ knew that…”

“Logan… Of course we know that…”

Virgil smiled to himself and turned to leave, knowing Logan was in good hands after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up: Logan and FamILY :)


End file.
